Kurt's Kreations
by cornflakesareglutenfree
Summary: Kurt never thought he'd end up with his own bakery, but he can't deny that it makes him incredibly happy. Dave Karofsky has a life he'd never have imagined for himself, but now that it's his, he wouldn't trade it. When they collide, how will Kurt react to Family-Man-Dave, and will Dave heal from his loss enough to allow Kurt in?
1. Chapter 1

Sunmontue-writes prompted: Kurt a baker, and Dave comes in to order a cake for his child's birthday. Kurt assumes that Dave never came out of the closet.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~

"Kurt, can you finish taking this order for me? I'm running late, and I'm going to miss Chloe's bus if I don't get out of here, like, now."

Kurt looked up at Liz's face where she'd stuck it just inside his office door in the back of the bakery. She looked harried and frantic. He grinned. "Sure thing. Thank you for staying late and covering Tessa's shift for me."

Liz's face brightened, her smile wide. "No problem, hon. You're the best boss ever." She blew a kiss, and ran out, escaping through the rear door of the bakery, at the end of the narrow hallway.

Kurt sighed and stood, realizing that tonight would be another late night of paperwork once he'd shut the bakery doors for the day. And then it would all begin again at three am when he'd be back here, kneading dough and mixing cake batter. The life of a pastry chef slash small business owner. At least it was something he loved.

Making his way to the front, he started humming under his breath, coming to a quick stop when he emerged into the front of the store, coming face to face with one David Karofsky, whom he hadn't seen in probably ten years. "David!"

Dave glanced up from the book of cake pictures he'd been perusing and froze, coming to full height quickly. "Kurt!" His grin was wide, and he moved to hold out a hand to Kurt, shaking with unconcealed joy. "Of all the gin joints in all the world, eh?"

Kurt couldn't help but grin back, David's happiness was contagious. "Well, it's not like my name is above the door or anything." He laughed.

Dave shook his head. "I guess that's true, but you're not the only Kurt around, so how was I supposed to know that the Kurt of 'Kurt's Kreations' that my cousin was raving about was you? This is a nice place. Good job."

Kurt preened. "Thank you. It's a lot of hard work, but I'm quite proud of it. Now, what can I get for you today? Liz mentioned a cake order?"

"Yeah, my son is about to turn six, and he loves all things Lego, so I was just looking at the rectangle ones in your book here. I didn't see any lego cakes, but…"

Kurt's grin froze on the word 'son', and he had to force his professional smile to come out. "Of course, it shouldn't be a problem at all to make a lego cake. Let me grab a pencil, and we can sketch something out." He moved back to his office for a blank notebook and a pencil, his mind spinning. Dave was a father. A parent. And he was probably going to leave Kurt's bakery to go home to his family. A wife? Other children? Who knew? After all the promises he'd made back in that hospital room in high school, he'd never had the courage to hunt Dave down when his cell phone number had been changed, so he had no idea where David's life had taken him. Obviously it had taken Kurt in a very different path than he'd planned on, but things do have a way of working out.

Back out to the front, and he felt his nerves settle as he and Dave leaned over the notebook paper, and they came up with the best plan for Jonathan's birthday cake. As they were wrapping up, Dave mentioned that he'd be needing another cake in a few months for his daughter's birthday, since she was turning four, and what Kurt thought about a princess cake. They planned that one, as well, and Kurt promised to put it on the calendar, and they'd finalize it later on.

Dave froze by the door, and turned. "Kurt?"

Kurt forced that smile back, meeting David's eyes. "Yes?"

Dave blushed a little, and looked down at his feet. "I'm a little out of practice for this, and you're probably with someone, but I have to ask. Would you like to go out sometime? See a movie, or just get coffee?"

Kurt was shocked, to say the least. "Are you asking me out? But you have children, and a life…"

Dave's face fell a little, but he shored up his smile, and his courage, though Kurt could see the cracks in his veneer. "I also have a home, and a career, and a dead husband, so if that's a little too heavy for you, I can just come and pick up the cake on Saturday, and we can forget I ever asked."

Kurt felt his stomach freeze, and he moved quickly, coming to rest a hand on Dave's upper arm, stalling him from leaving. "I'm sorry. I just assumed."

Dave sucked in a breath and looked at Kurt. "It's been two years. I'm okay. And you know what happens when you assume."

The comment was so much a Burt Hummel thing to say that Kurt was speechless for a moment, then he reached for the receipt Dave was holding, taking it from him and moving to the counter and writing his cell phone number across the top. "I'd love to go out with you."

Dave's grin was infectious again, and Kurt met it with his own, and waved Dave off.

Very promising, indeed.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~

**a/n: posting this separate from my 'kurtofsky drabbles' because the muse really likes this story and i kind of want to feel this verse out and go on their first date and meet jonathan and isabella and have kurt fall in love with dave's babies, you know?**


	2. Chapter 2

Nervous as hell.

Kurt turned to look at his ass in the mirror, rolling his back with the lint roller just to be safe. He scowled, thinking back to the days of his youth when he'd had a perky, muscular ass, dancers legs, and arms to match. Not to say that he'd completely lost tone, because he still made time for the treadmill every morning, and did his exercise video three times a week, but with each passing year it became more and more apparent that he was Burt Hummel's son. A son with a fondness for his own baked goods.

His pants were a few sizes bigger, his collars a little wider, and his features a little softer, rounder. Nothing extreme, but he was less 'svelte' and more 'average' nowadays. In turn, he felt less sexy now than he had in years. It had taken a toll on his personal life, especially added to his ridiculous work load. Owning his own business, a bakery no less, took so many hours of his days that by the time he was finished, he was typically only in the mood for a bowl of cheerios and a shower before he fell into bed, then he was up at one o'clock in the morning to work out and fix himself breakfast before heading in to work.

It worked out for him, because he was a night owl by nature, but it made any other relationships more difficult to maintain. He spoke to Finn and his dad on the phone when he had a chance, and he'd skype Mercedes and Rachel on the random Sunday morning, but that was few and far between.

The bakery was open Saturday morning for pick ups and the occasional tasting, but closed early, and they were closed on Sundays, so if he ever had plans, he tried to arrange them on Saturday nights.

When David had called, he'd asked if it would be terribly inconvenient to go to a late show and and a meal, since his sister was staying at his house with the kids, but they did better when he was around for bedtime. Kurt had felt relieved, because it meant that he'd get a chance to sleep after work on Saturday, and just have to wake up a few hours earlier than normal.

So at 10 o'clock on Saturday, a week after Jonathan's birthday, there was a knock on Kurt's front door. He set down the roller, taking one last glance at his reflection, and brushed at the hair that was already shellacked into submission. He sighed. It wasn't going to get any better than this.

Answering the door didn't settle his nerves at all, if anything it made it worse, seeing how put together Dave was, how at ease in his skin. Kurt would have been convinced that the man had no worries in the world, were it not for the smudge of peanut butter just under his lapel. Kurt had to bite back a laugh, but Dave caught the edge of his smile, and flushed, suddenly appearing self conscious.

Kurt shrugged, pulling the door closed behind himself, letting Dave see that his smile wasn't malicious, but playful. "I think the kids left you a gift." He pointed out the spot, and Dave cursed, reaching into an inside pocket and coming up with an obviously used tissue.

He swiped at it, only mostly effective. "Well, that'll teach me to run out the door without checking the mirror. Sorry about that."

Kurt grinned, knocking him with his shoulder, and they made their way to Dave's modest sedan. "No worries. It's nothing more than I'd expect, and it actually is even a little adorable, though I'd never allow you to out in public that way." Kurt realized what he'd said a second too late, flushing himself when he replayed the possessive phrasing in his head. He left it, though.

~o0o~

Dinner was good; great, even. Conversation had been easy and plentiful. Dave wasn't sure what exactly he'd expected, but this newer, aged Kurt was far more down to earth than the vision from their youth he'd kept in the back of his mind. Every now and then he'd get a glimpse, a glimmer of another time, another situation, echoing in those same sparkling eyes, but then Kurt would crack a joke that Dave would never have believed ten years before had come from Kurt Hummel. But then, they had never been very close, and who knows, maybe Kurt would have said it before, and Dave just wouldn't have been privy to it. The thought made him feel grateful for this opportunity to get to know the man behind the youthful fantasy.

At one point, Dave made his excuses and texted his sister, just wanting to check up on the kids, and he caught Kurt watching him with a look that was somehow intense and soft all at once. Of course, her answer was that they were fine, and he was a pussy who couldn't even handle three hours away from his kids at night, and that if they woke up or set the house on fire, she'd call him, and to grow a pair and actually pay attention to his date. It was so typically /her/ that he just cracked a smile, and at Kurt's questioning, left out all of the colorful additions.

After dinner, Dave was almost too nervous to ask if Kurt wanted to get a drink, but Kurt took the thought as if straight from his mind. "So, the kids are good... Does that mean we can get a drink, or do you think you should get back?" He watched the sidewalk by his feet rather than looking up at Dave, suddenly unsure again, but the night had gone so well, and he didn't want to go home yet, especially knowing that there would be no more sleep for him once there. He was wide awake, and a little buzzed from the wine they'd had with dinner. "I mean, I understand if you need to head home, but..."

Dave grinned, doing a mental fist pump. "Actually, I know this little place that has awesome music, and on the weekends there's dancing. You know, if you want."

~o0o~

Dave hadn't mentioned that Saturday's were karaoke nights, and maybe he'd honestly forgotten, but Kurt didn't mind. After his third sex on the beach, he was ready to go, and got up on stage and ripped that Florence song a new one. It was a throwback from when they'd been in high school, but Kurt didn't care. That's what karaoke night was for, wasn't it? After enough wheedling, Kurt had Dave up on the stage with him, and their rendition of "The Reason" had him on a knife's edge of emotion.

He suddenly felt as if his emotions were going a thousand miles an hour, and his mind, clouded as it was with alcohol, was stuck at a crawl. Realizing that if he didn't get home soon, he'd embarrass himself, or both of them, he quietly let Dave know it was time to go home.

Dave walked Kurt to his door, hanging back at the top of the steps and waiting for Kurt to manage his house keys. After three failed attempts, he finally slid it home, and turned, falling back against the still closed door. "Thank you for tonight."

Dave grinned, only slightly buzzed, due to his status as driver, and stepped forward to kiss Kurt on the cheek. "I had an awesome time. We should definitely get together again."

Kurt's eyes were glassy, barely able to focus, but he was obviously concentrating hard. He stared at Dave's lips, as if trying to cipher out what they were for, then it was as if a light switch was flipped. He lit up, and announced in a voice that was far too thrilled with itself, "I think I wanna kiss you."

Dave was taken aback, but just grinned. "Not tonight. You're drunk, and probably won't remember most of tonight when you wake up tomorrow." he reached up to grasp the door handle, intending to let Kurt into the house, but that only brought them closer together, and Kurt moved fast.

His arms were up and around Dave's neck, and his lips pressed to the corner of Dave's mouth. He took a second to correct his aim, then went back, with more purpose this time.

Dave didn't push him away. He knew he should, but couldn't bring himself to do it. Instead, he brought his hands to Kurt's hips, gripping gently, and let himself be kissed, pressing back with the lightest pressure. Kurt tasted of fruit and vodka, and had the softest lips Dave had kissed since Santana in high school. It was intoxicating, and he could feel himself leaning forward, wanting to sink into the sensation, but then he was hit with a chill breeze, and he realized with a start that they were standing on Kurt's front porch, and it was late, and Kurt was drunk, and he had two kids and an obnoxious sister at home. He pulled away slowly, loving the flutter of Kurt's eyes as he licked Dave's taste off his lips.

Kurt sighed, finally opening his eyes. "I'm guessing that if I invite you in, you're going to turn me down." He stuck out his bottom lip, and it took all Dave had not to bend his head forward to suck it into his mouth, but he stood strong.

Dave brushed a finger along Kurt's cheek. "That's true. I'm very flattered, though. So I'm gonna go." He couldn't resist one last press of lips, just a peck, and backed away, finally removing his hands. "Goodnight, Kurt."

Kurt grinned, moving inside the house, waving to Dave before closing the door, and falling back against it. He really hoped Dave was wrong. He really hoped that he remembered everything.


End file.
